gundam seed : Close te chapter
by Mi-chan original
Summary: La paix: une utopie humaine? Probablement. Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir dit on. Mais il y a aussi des combats, et des douleurs car elle ne nous offre pas toujours ce que l'on voudrait. Asran Cagalli Kira Lacus... ils en feront tous les frai
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Bien des années après…**

_Yakin-Due, Genesis, Requiem, Destiny plan : des extrémités auxquelles la faiblesse humaines n'avait su échapper._

_Mais si certains hommes sont pleins de faiblesses, d'autres sont pleins de noblesse._

_L'espoir: l'espoir de pouvoir bâtir un monde sans guerre sans déchirements fratricides…_

_Mais l'Homme n'est-il pas générateur de conflits à lui tout seul ? Et par conséquent de guerres incessantes ?_

_La noblesse d'âme de certains a su au cours des deux guerres vaincre la folie destructrice d'autres. Mais si ceux qui sont à l'origine du conflit venaient à disparaître, qu'est-ce qui empêcheraient d'autres d'apparaître ?_

_Et ceux qui luttent en risquant leur vie pour un monde sans guerre ne finiraient-ils pas par mourir précocement d'une lutte incessante ? Ne s'épuiseraient-ils pas corps et âme à la tache ?_

Kaoru, du haut de ses 15 ans, en était là dans ses réflexions. Tous les membres de sa famille sans exception avaient lutter pour la paix. Avaient-ils survécu ? Il ne l'avait jamais su jusqu'ici. Il fut adopter quelques jours à peine après sa naissance par « Oncle Dearka ». Il avait eu la chance de recevoir au sein de son foyer un père extraordinaire et un frère et une sœur tout aussi extraordinaires.

Il lui avait parler des siens et de ses origines que tout récemment. Il n'avait pas souhaité le faire plus tôt car cela l'aurait mis en danger soit disant…et surtout parce qu'ils ne les avaient pas encore retrouvés. Il lui avait fallu 15 pour les retrouver, 15 ans…

Lorsqu'il avait su de qui il était le fils…et bien , disons qu'il ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Et de savoir qu'il allait bientôt les rencontrer, lui remplissait le cœur de joie mais aussi d'inquiétude. Car cette rencontre pouvait les mettre en danger, lui , mais surtout eux…

C'est super court je l'avoue mais disons que c'est une entrée en matière qui laisse cours à bon nombre de suppositions…

Libre à vous de m'en faire part, je suis absolument pas contre, bien au contraire.

Biz à tous

Mi-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapitre 2 : Et finalement que va-t-on devenir ?**

Kaoru s'était posé à un café terrasse comme à son habitude lorsque quelque chose le tourmentait. Son père détestait ça d'ailleurs. Il lui disait toujours qu'il ferait mieux de s'installer à l'intérieur, car on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver soi-disant.

-Encore à rêvasser ? Dit alors une voix féminine et délicieusement mélodieuse.

- Loraline ! Mais t'avais pas cours ?

Loraline était sa sœur aînée, adoptive elle aussi. Dearka l'avait adoptée quelques années avant lui, enfin du moins c'est-ce qu'il leur avait toujours dit. Elle avait les cheveux longs, châtains et ondulés. Ainsi que de superbes yeux bleus. De sa vie Kaoru n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi doux et compréhensif.

- J'avoue, dit-elle en rougissant, j'ai séché…

- T'avais la tête ailleurs ?

- Oui. Allez tiens je vais te tenir compagnie, dit-elle en s'installant.

- Oncle Dearka nous tuerait s'il nous voyait là…plaisanta-t-il histoire de détendre l'atmosphère .

- Ça me fait bizarre tout ça. Après tout il n'a jamais été notre oncle mais maintenant j'ai l'impression que tout ça nous éloigne encore plus de lui…

- Pour moi, il restera toujours oncle Dearka…

-Oui tu as raison.

- Sinon…euh …tu le prends comment? Je veux dire… tout ça c'est…

- J'ai toujours espéré que mes parents soient encore en vie et que je pourrais les voir un jour mais… enfin bon. Tant pis…Au moins je sais pourquoi je sis une coordinatrice…

Kaoru connaissait bien Loraline, et il voyait bien la peine que lui avait causer la nouvelle de savoir que ses parents étaient morts depuis longtemps.

- Mais toi, reprit-elle, c'est différent. Ils sont toujours en vie et en plus tu as des frères et sœurs…

- Oui mais…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi je ne suis pas avec eux. Oncle Dearka ne nous a pas donné de précisions en fait.

- Kaoru…, commença-t-elle soudainement plus grave, nos parents respectifs ne sont pas n'importe qui et…

Mais Loraline ne put finir sa phrase qu'une femme vint les interrompre.

- Excusez-moi…

Kaoru comme Loraline étaient estomaqués. Devant eux se tenait une blonde pulpeuse comme il n'en avaient jamais vu. Et l'éclat de se yeux verts avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant…

- Je ne veux pas jouer les troubles fêtes mais vous feriez mieux de poursuivre cette discussion ailleurs.

Ils ne trouvaient rein à répondre tant cette apparition soudaine les surprenaient. Puis elle approcha son visage tout près de celui de Kaoru et murmura: Je m'appelle Lénore, Kaoru tu ne devrais pas aborder le sujet de tes origines avec ta cousine dans un lieu pareil…

-Quoi ?

Pour le coup Kaoru réagit . Comment cette femme pouvait elle connaître son nom ? Et pourquoi disait elle que Loraline était sa cousine?

Soudain son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Puis tout alla très vite. Des coups de feu retentirent. Elle sortit son propre revolver et tira sur quelque chose que Kaoru ne put distinguer. Durant cela il s'était jeté sur Loraline pour la plaquer sur le sol. Les coups de feu cessèrent. Attrapé par une main vigoureuse il fut relevé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Sa sœur aussi. Et ils furent entraîner au pas de course vers une ruelle avoisinante.

Léonie leur cria: ils nous ont repérés, fait chier dépêchez vite!

-Mais qui nous a repérés c'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Loraline essoufflée.

- Ceux qui ont tués tes parents, lui répondit la blonde.

-QUOI ?

Loraline et Kaoru stoppèrent de concert.

- Tués…mes parents ? …mais qui êtes vous ?

-On a pas le temps Loraline il vont nous retrouver. Grouillez. Les explications tu les demanderas à ta tante.

-Ma … tante?

Une balle siffla près de la tête de Loraline. Kaoru réagit de suite. L'attrapant par un bras il l'entraîna avec lui dans la folle course qu'ils avaient entamés…

Peut être serait-il temps de faire un retour en arrière nan ?

Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Prochain chapitre: Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Tout va bien dans le meilleur des monde…**

Notre histoire commence un an à peine après la fin de la deuxième guerre. L'heure est à l'accueil des différentes personnalités invitées à une réception commémorative en l'honneur de ceux qui ont combattu pour la paix au cours des deux guerres. Évidemment Lacus Clyne et tous les membres de la Clyne Faction faisaient parti des invités d'honneur.

Lacus avait été choisie pour devenir une médiatrice entre les Plants et Orb. Rôle qu'elle accepta et occupait toujours à l'heure actuelle. Cependant la masse de travail s'était considérablement alourdie car d'autres nations terrestres avaient pris contact avec elle pour assumer le même rôle avec les Plants. Ce qu'elle n'avait pu refuser. Fort heureusement pour elle , elle avait au sein de son équipe de formidables collaborateurs. A savoir Kira: qui appartenait non seulement à son équipe mais aussi à la maison Atha, ce qui facilitait grandement son travail avec la dirigeante du pays (non qu'elle ait des problèmes à ce niveau là). Ysak et Meyrin quant à eux demeuraient auprès d'elle dans son travail de négociation entre les nations terrestres qui l'avaient contactée et les Plants. Et de ce côté-là il y avait beaucoup plus de travail…

D'autres personnes agissaient dans l'ombre lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire: comme Dearka, Andrew Wartfield et plus rarement Asran.

Ils étaient tous repartis s'installer sur les Plants à la fin de la guerre. Shin et Lunamaria également. Mais ces derniers avaient préférés rester à l'écart et s'étaient récemment fiancés.

Mais on ne pouvait évoquer les deux guerres sans évoquer l' Archangel et son équipage. Et de la même façon lorsqu'on parlait de Lacus Clyne on en venait immanquablement à parler de Cagalli Yula Atha. Toutes deux, aux yeux de l'opinion publique, étaient le symbole d'une cohabitation possible et bénéfique entre coordinateurs et naturels. Héroïnes des deux guerres, politiciennes respectées , elles étaient devenues de véritables figures de proue.

Cagalli, suite à sa reprise en main du gouvernement d'Orb était rapidement passée du statut de représentante à Présidente. Et ses relations avec les Emirs s'étaient considérablement améliorées, lui permettant alors de jouir d'une plus grande écoute et d'un plus grand pouvoir de décision. Les choses avaient changer du tout au tout. D'avantage écoutée et respectée , elle avait alors su s'imposer dans un monde où autrefois elle avait bien du mal à se faire entendre. Cependant la tâche n'en était que peu facilitée. Il lui avait fallu reconstruire son pays et parallèlement soutenir les idéaux de son pays, pour lesquels son père jadis avait donné sa vie, aux yeux du monde et de Plant. L'aide de Lacus s'était avérée fort précieuse dans ce domaine. Et Cagalli avait la chance d'être une dirigeante aimée de son peuple et de bons nombre de ses collaborateurs. Parmi eux : Kisaka, représentant militaire particulièrement respecté de ses pairs; Miriallia: Cagalli était venue en personne la chercher pour lui demander son aide. Cette dernière avait besoin de quelqu'un pour assumer un poste en communication. D'abord réticente , Miriallia avait finit par accepter. Son travail fut reconnu et progressivement elle était devenue un membre de la maison Atha et l'assistante personnelle de Cagalli. Poste qui lui conférait beaucoup d'importance puisqu'il lui arrivait de représenter sa dirigeante lorsque cette dernière ne pouvait se rendre à certaines rencontres.

Maryu Ramius et Mwu La Fraga quant à eux avaient préférés rester eux aussi à l'écart du monde politique et s'étaient mariés. Cependant une autre personne avait de l'importance au sein de l'équipe de la Présidente d'Orb. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait. Ni où Cagalli l'avait recrutée. Elle s'appellait Nissaya Kurosaki, garde du corps personnelle officielle de la Présidente et agent particulier officieusement pour la même personne.

D'autres chefs de nation furent également invités à la réception: tels que les différents représentants des Plants (qui d'un commun accord avaient choisi de ne plus élire de Président), et certains représentants des nations terrestres.

Parmi eux, le nouveau chef d'Etat du royaume scandinave : Dimitri Poliakov.

Ce dernier contemplait l'arrivée de l'Eternal amenant la jeune Clyne. Il pouvait entendre les clameurs et ovations de la foule réunie alentour. Et était bien forcé d'admettre la popularité de la médiatrice la plus connue en ce monde.

_Mais l'a-t-elle emmené avec elle _? Songea-t-il, il l'espérait bien car contrairement à la foule ce n'était pas Lacus Clyne qui l'intéressait mais son nouveau fiancé et sa soi-disante soeur cachée...

D'autres clameurs s'élevèrent alors et Poliakov vit l'arrivée du très attendu Archangel…

Oui j'avoue c'est un peu court et généraliste mais ne vous en faites nos héros vont venir…

A ce propos il va falloir être attentif mes petits loups car je vais dorénavant jonglé entre l'époque de Kaoru et l'époque de nos héros.

Biz à tous

Mi-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une nuit hors du temps… partie 1

Non décidemment les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme prévu. Cette réception devait être une cérémonie commémorative , mais à la place de ça un véritable attentat avait eu lieu. Dearka ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi on avait choisi d'attaquer ce soir là. Beaucoup de représentants d'Etats se trouvaient présents . Il était évident que la sécurité serait renforcée. Les commanditaires devaient bien s'en douter. Cette attaque était-elle purement symbolique? Et surtout qui était à l'origine de tout ça ?

A l'origine tout se passait comme prévu. La réception qui se déroulait au palais principal du Royaume Scandinave avait débutée dans la soirée. Bon nombre de représentants prirent la parole; le dernier à le faire fut le nouveau dirigeant du Royaume Scandinave: Dimitri A. Poliakov. Restaient alors Lacus Clyne et la représentante d'Orb. Mais cette dernière s'était faite attendre une bonne partie de la soirée. Tous savaient qu'elle était venue a à bord de l'Archangel mais personne encore ne l'avait vu. Et Lacus avait souhaité attendre sa venue. En attendant ce fut l'occasion pour Dearka de revoir des visages connus, notamment ceux des membres de l'équipage de l'Archangel. Il n'avait pas été surpris d'apprendre le mariage de Maryu Ramius avec l'ex commandant Mwu La Fraga (revenu d'entre les morts) mais par contre il était tombé des nues lorsqu'il su qu'ils attendaient des jumeaux. Ce fut d'ailleurs le principal sujet de conversation de Maryu-san ; Lacus-san et Meyrin. Kira quant à lui était lui aussi absorbé dans une conversation avec Shin Asuka et sa fiancée Lunamaria Hawke. Ces deux là Dearka n'arrivaient pas à s'y faire. Ils avaient été des soldats de Zaft tout comme lui mais il y avait quelque chose chez Shin qui le freinait. Ils avaient choisi de rester en marge de Zaft et de la Clyne Faction. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la sœur de Lunamaria: Meyrin. _Étonnante petite femme _s'était-il dit quand il avait appris à la connaître. Elle coordonnait bon nombre de décisions prises par Lacus-san. Kira avait été évidemment détaché aux relations publiques avec Orb et Ysak à celles avec les Plants. Mais pour ceux qui agissaient dans l'ombre comme lui et Asran il fallait passer par Meyrin, c'était elle qui délivrait et communiquait les ordres de missions et les informations. Très timide au premier abord elle avait su se rendre utile et savait en fin de compte s'entendre avec tout le monde. Mais Dearka même si il était un peu bourrin sur les bords avait compris qu'à l'origine c'était les sentiments de la jeune fille à l'égard d'Asran qui avaient poussé cette dernière à aider Asran à s'enfuir de Zaft. Par la force des choses elle avait finalement pleinement intégrer le service de Lacus-san. Quant à Asran c'était une autre histoire. En un an Dearka avait vu Lacus-san et Kira plus souvent que lui. Et Dearka soupçonnait fortement Asran de s'enfermer volontairement dans la solitude depuis son retour d'Orb après la fin de la deuxième guerre. Cagalli y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Enfin bref…

Politiquement les choses semblaient s'être stabilisées les idéaux pacifistes prônés par Cagalli et Lacus-san paraissaient atteindre enfin le cœur des gens. Mais allez savoir pourquoi Dearka sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Mauvais pressentiment qui s'accentua à l'arrivée de Cagalli; qu'il avait bien failli ne pas reconnaître. Son aspect était devenu tellement différent du garçon manqué qu'ils avaient tous connu. En robe rouge et portant la longue et traditionnelle cape de velours blanc aux armoiries Atha elle resplendissait , mais elle avait perdu du poids et son visage était marqué par des cernes que même le maquillage ne put dissimuler. Et qui plus est, Cagalli affichait une attitude de fureur difficilement contenue. A l'évidence il y avait un problème en la maison Atha. Et Dearka savait qu'il n'était pas le seul a l'avoir vu, car Kira, Asran et Lacus-san affichaient tout trois une mine perplexe… Mais Dearka oublia vite Cagalli lorsqu il vit qui l'accompagnait: Kisaka-san, Nissaya -san et surtout Miriallia.

Lors de la première guerre la naturelle Miriallia Haww avait failli le tuer et finalement le chagrin qu'elle affichait suite à la perte de son petit ami Tolle au combat lui avait fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. Cessant de s'aveugler derrière des prétextes arrogants il avait subitement apprit à mûrir à son contact et celui de Kira . Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui s'était développée à son contact…Même si Miriallia avait su surpasser son chagrin et conserver sa gentillesse et son altruisme elle n'en restait pas moins, encore aujourd'hui, marquée par le fantôme de Tolle Koenig…Et tant que cela demeurait il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour lui. Et c'était précisément ce qui lui faisait mal .

Dimitri Poliakov se réjouissait de pouvoir voir enfin la jeune dirigeante d'Orb. Mais il ne lui serait pas aisé de la réunir elle et son frère caché pour leur parler de « ce » sujet. D'autant que la jeune fille paraissait assez contrariée: il n'avait pas manqué le regard de colère à peine dissimulé qu'elle avait adressé au représentant de l'Alliance terrestre. Mais au moment ou elle vit Lacus Clyne et son frère, elle obliqua dans leur direction. Chose non surprenante après tout. Par contre ce qui le surprenait d'avantage c'était le regard que la garde du corps de Cagalli Atha , Nissaya Kurosaki, lui adressait. Elle le fixait simplement sans sentiments hostiles mais cette fixation avait tendance à lui rappeler quelqu'un . Pourquoi le fixait-elle ainsi ?

_Magnifique femme _songea-t-il. Grande , svelte mais néanmoins athlétique de carrure, son interminable chevelure brune et ses yeux étonnamment jaunes lui donnait une grâce féline.

Cet échange silencieux se vit coupé court par l'intervention de Lacus Clyne et la présidente d'Orb devant toute l'assemblée. Le contraste qu'affichait les deux jeunes filles était d'autant plus étonnant qu'un même idéal les animait. Un idéal de paix où les coordinateurs et les naturels pouvaient vivre ensemble. Lacus Clyne prit la parole en première. Et le représentant du Royaume Scandinave songea que même dans leur façon de s'exprimer les deux demoiselles étaient différentes. Pour autant que la jeune médiatrice soit calme et posée dans sa façon de parler il n'en allait pas de même avec la jeune présidente: les mains fermement campées de part et d'autre du pupitre , le buste en avant, c'est avec d'avantage de fougue et de ferveur qu'elle s'exprimait. En un mot: Lacus Clyne savait atteindre le cœur des gens et Cagalli Yula Atha savait atteindre leur tripes.

Mais il y avait une personne imprévue qui assistait au discours, cachée derrière des rideaux de brocart pourpre du balcon qui surplombait l'estrade où parlait actuellement la jeune Atha. Le moins qu'il puisse se dire c'est que cette dernière était un petit bout de femme des plus surprenant. Il savait qu'elle Lui ressemblait mai il ne s'imaginait pas que cela puisse être à ce point. Elle était plus petite que Cérès et les traits de son visage différaient légèrement mais, elles avaient la même chevelure, le même regard et tant d'autres choses encore. Hibiki avait sacrément bien fait les choses…Enfin non pas si bien que ça…Bon il était temps de s'y mettre. L'inconnu aux cheveux argentés mis alors son fusil en joue et s'apprêta à tirer. Mais les rideaux s'ouvrirent brusquement et Cagalli Yula Atha disparut de son champ de vision.

Lorsque Nissaya Kurosaki exécuta un saut impressionnant pour bondir sur le balcon, nombreux furent ceux qui ne comprirent pas tout de suite, mais Asran et Kira avaient compris eux, car ils avaient vu eux aussi la pointe d'un canon de fusil dépasser des rideaux. Ils réagirent instantanément: Kira se précipita sur Lacus et l'entraîna à l'écart tandis qu'Asran plongeait sur Cagalli. La panique fit vite place alors quand les invités virent la garde du corps de la présidente d'Orb engager un combat avec un inconnu sur le balcon. Afin de lui venir en aide Dearka rejoignit Nissaya et Isack et Kisaka cherchèrent d'autres tireurs potentiels alors que la sécurité du palais évacuait les invités. Mais une voix retentit dans le tumulte:

-Nissaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cagalli se démenait comme une lionne pour échapper à Asran et cherchait visiblement à monter sur le balcon elle aussi.

Une détonation retentit alors. Profitant de l'effet de surprise Cagalli se dégagea d'Asran et fonça vers les escaliers. Arrivée à l'étage elle sortit une arme d'une jarretière cachée (initiative de sa garde du corps) et chercha une cible mais elle n'en eut pas le temps qu'elle se retrouva à nouveau à terre.

-Mais arrête Asran lâche moi bordel, hurla-t-elle avec colère.

-Tu es folle , son rôle est de te protéger pas l'inverse.

Un second coup de feu retentit. Dearka tomba du balcon et l'inconnu prit la fuite poursuivit par Nissaya.

-DEARKA, hurlèrent Asran et Cagalli de concert.

Non décidemment en venant à cette réception Dearka ne s'imaginait pas finir la soirée le bras en écharpe…Et merde.

Coucou mes petits loups, je suis de retour et je suis sacrément en retard sur mes prévisions oui c'est tout à fait vrai. Je n'aurais pas le culot de vous contredire, mais bon pour ma défense je dirais que je n'ai pas l'apanage du retard et je m'en excuse mille fois, croyez le bien .Sumimasen…

Alors voila ce chapitre étant un peu long j'ai décidé de le couper (c'est ma sale manie ça). Rassurez vous je publierais la suite beaucoup plus vite.

J'ai eu du mal à me décider à publier cette version là alors allez-y dites moi si j'ai eu tort ou non. Je sais je développe pas beaucoup au niveau des personnages mais un peu de patience …

Biz à tous.

Mi-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Une nuit hors du temps …partie 2

Il faisait nuit et terriblement froid au Royaume de Scandinavie. Et le mystérieux inconnu qui avait troublé la soirée quelques heures plus tôt commençait sérieusement à avoir froid.

_Maudite Nissaya Kurosaki _, songea-t-il avec amertume. Elle s'était livrée à une chasse à l'homme à son encontre des plus tenaces. Un moment il crut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'en défaire. Mais il avait réussi à la semer non sans l'aide de son contact au sein du palais. Mais ce dernier l'avait littéralement foutu dehors en lui ordonnant de se poster non loin de la chambre de sa cible. Et il en avait marre d'attendre, d'autant qu'il avait du se poster à la lisière d'une forêt bordant un parc sur lequel donnaient les fenêtres de la chambre de Cagalli Yula Atha. De si loin il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Enfoiré va. Quand vas-tu te décider à ramener tes fesses ?

- As tu finit de te plaindre ?

Hermès ne sursauta pas à l'arrivée de son contact . Il le connaissait depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour se laisser surprendre par lui.

-Elle dort ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

- Non. Elle était trop…occupée pour dormir, lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

-Hum ? Qui est avec elle ?

- A ton avis ?

Hermès lui jeta ses jumelles à infra-rouges , un demie sourire aux lèvres. Il ajouta alors :

-Il est fort pratique que les fenêtres n'aient pas de volets, tu ne trouves pas ?

L'autre homme regarda à travers les jumelles et haussa les sourcils.

- Mais où sont-ils ?

- Tu ne regardes pas au bon endroit .

En effet il trouva ce qu'il cherchait mais pas là où il s'y attendait.

- C'est quand même mieux quand on est près du feu, ajouta Hermès égrillard.

Son acolyte ne pouvait voir aussi nettement qu'en plein jour mais il put distinguer deux silhouettes près de la cheminée de la chambre que Hermès surveillait. Une personne de nature évidemment féminine semblait allongée sur le sol. A côté d'elle , un homme était assis par terre. Il le vit passer sa main dans les cheveux de la femme.

- Aucuns doutes possibles sur son identité , ajouta Hermès . Pas vrai ?

- Je ne cesserais jamais de me demander ce qu'elle peut lui trouver, répondit son compagnon dans un murmure.

Abaissant ses jumelles il se tourna alors vers Hermès et lui dit :

- Quel dommage qu' « Ils » souhaitent que le fils Zala reste en vie…

-Il est vrai que ça ne me facilite pas la tâche.

- Sans parler de la garde rapprochée de la Présidente.

-Non eux ne représentent aucuns problèmes.

- Même un naturel sait donner l'alerte Hermès.

-Mouais…Alors quels sont les ordres en attendant ?

-Vas te reposer. Son garde du corps semble t'avoir quand même amoché.

- Je n'ai nullement besoin de tes…commença Hermès

- Ordres des supérieurs, fait avec. Mais ne la manque pas demain matin, ce sera ta dernière chance.

Hermès comprit la menace muette qu'on lui adressait. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant . Il sourit même.

- Tu n'as plus confiance en moi Arès ?

Ce dernier adressa à son ancien frère d'arme un regard en coin que seules deux personnes au monde ne craignaient pas. Et l'une d'elle était morte.

- Oh tu me balances ton regard qui tue ? Déjà ? Tu n'as pas obtenu ce que tu voulais ce soir ?

- Pourquoi prends-tu toujours un malin plaisir à mettre de l'huile sur le feu ?

- Et toi ? Par sadisme ?

-…

- Il faut croire que nous avions ça en commun…tous les trois .

- Tais -toi !

Et Hermès souriait de plus belle . _Incorrigible Arès _, se dit -il. _Écœurante, la façon dont tu t'enflammes dès que je fais allusion à notre « petite soeur » _…

Arès était conscient du jeux auquel jouait son compagnon. Mais c'était lui qui en édictait les règles…

- Dis moi vieux …pourquoi soutiens tu à ce point ce projet Khallista ? Serait-ce par ce que tu crève d'envie de…

- Fais ce pour quoi on t'as envoyé! Et tâche de ne pas te louper!

- Hum…

Arès lui tournait le dos mais il pouvait parfaitement imaginé le grand sourire qui ornait le visage de son acolyte. Et rien que ça , il sentait son sang bouillir.

S'apprêtant à partir il ajouta cependant :

- Oh et petit détail…

- Hum ?

- Tu as l'interdiction de tuer Nissaya Kurosaki!

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- « Ils » veulent en savoir plus à son sujet…

-Ça c'est bien dommage, j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir…

-Dernière chose…

-Quoi encore?

Arès avait toujours été d'un naturel froid et arrogant, mais il y avait des moments où cela avait tendance à agacer Hermès.

-Il parait … que tu manques beaucoup à ta précieuse petite Rangiku…

Et sur ce le mystérieux Arès disparut.

-Enfoiré, murmura Hermès, faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot …

**Quelques heures plus tôt **:

A la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, Kira n'était pas tranquille du tout. Et il n'était pas le seul. Lacus qui l'avait accompagnée était tout aussi inquiète. Non seulement quelqu'un avait attenté à la vie de la jeune présidente; mais elle avait brusquement perdu conscience. Asran l'avait alors transportée, accompagné par des soldats d'Orb, jusqu'ici, où les attendaient le médecin personnel de Cagalli et Miriallia. Et ce fut malheureusement tout ce que le responsable de la sécurité de la jeune Atha put leur apprendre. Plus le temps passait plus Kira sentait son anxiété s'accroître. Au cours des derniers mois Cagalli avait eu des problèmes de santé qui avaient bien failli lui coûté la vie. Et ils craignaient par-dessus tout une rechute. L'attente finit alors par cesser lorsqu'ils virent sortir Miriallia et le médecin.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense qu'une bonne nuit de repos lui fera le plus grand bien. Comme d'habitude elle en a trop fait c'est tout, dit alors le docteur.

-Bien je vous remercie docteur.

-Je vous en prie c'est normal. L'état de santé de notre présidente nous importe à tous.

Passant alors la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte il ajouta à voix basse pour une autre personne:

-Je reste à sa disposition pour la nuit. N'hésitez surtout pas à me contacter.

Puis le médecin regagna sa chambre tandis que Miriallia refermait la porte.

-Je suis à vous tout de suite, dit elle à Kira et Lacus. Puis se tournant vers le responsable de la sécurité de Cagalli elle ajouta:

-Mardukas-san, avez-vous pu prendre vos dispositions ?

-Oui. Suffisamment de soldats ont pu être déployés . Plusieurs équipes se relaieront au cours de la nuit aussi bien à cette porte que dehors sous les fenêtres de la chambre. De plus chaque responsable d'unité est en contact avec Nissaya-san ou Kisaka-san.

-Bien c'est parfait. Cependant Nissaya étant dans l'impossibilité d'assurer la garde rapprochée de Cagalli, Asran Zala a décidé de rester auprès d'elle et de reprendre temporairement son rôle de garde du corps.

La grimace que fit Mardukas à cette nouvelle n'échappa pas à Miriallia. L'identité d'Alex Dino ayant été révélée par la presse à scandale, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient vu en Asran un traître pour avoir abandonné Cagalli et Orb pour rejoindre Zaft lors de la deuxième guerre. Cependant Mardukas resta professionnel:

-Très bien. Dispose-t-il d'un dispositif radio ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas je veillerai à ce que les deux équipes lui fassent des rapports périodiquement et à ce qu'elle lui signalent tout élément suspect.

-Je vous en remercie Mardukas-san.

-Non c'est normal Miriallia-sama, la sécurité de Cagalli-sama passe avant tout.

Kira et Lacus reconnaissaient bien là le dévouement des soldats d'Orb pour leur Présidente. L'un comme l'autre , ils savaient qu'ils mettraient tout en œuvre pour protéger Cagalli et ils n'étaient pas surpris qu'Asran ait choisi de rester auprès d'elle. Et en un sens cela sécurisait Kira. Restait à savoir maintenant ça qu'il en était vraiment de l'état de Cagalli…

**Dans la chambre de la présidente d'Orb :**

Les heures s'égrenèrent les unes après les autres tandis que Cagalli dormait sur ses deux oreilles et qu' Asran restait pleinement réveillé, à l'écoute du moindre bruits suspects et attendant patiemment les rapports que lui faisaient les gardes. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il put rester en place durant tout ce temps. Inutile de préciser qu'il ne pouvait guère être serein. L'inconnu qui avait tenter d'abattre Cagalli avait réussit à échapper à Nissaya-san. Une fouille complète du palais avait été effectuée sous les ordres du président du pays. Apparemment Nissaya avait obtenu de lui une entière coopération. Malheureusement l'inconnu avait belle et bien disparu. Au moins il n'était plus dans le palais et les environs étaient étroitement surveillés. Il ne devrait rien arriver à Cagalli normalement. Cela dit la facilité avec laquelle l'assassin avait échapper à la garde du corps de la jeune femme le laissait perplexe. A l'évidence l'inconnu en question connaissait parfaitement les lieux ou quelqu'un l'avait aidé. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre cela n'était pas fait pour rassurer. D'autant plus que Nissaya-san était loin d'être une bleue et qui plus est elle mettait un tel acharnement dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait…Étrange femme que celle-ci. Asran avait évidemment cherché à savoir qui était la personne qui le remplaçait auprès de Cagalli. Et, à sa grande surprise il ne trouva… rien. Du moins rien de plus que ce qui était dit officiellement. Sachant cela il n'avait guère eu confiance. Mais Kira s'était porté garant…alors. Lors de son dernier passage à Orb, il avait l'occasion de constater de visu pourquoi Kira avait confiance en elle. Méticuleuse, obstinée, efficace mais parfois brutale et guère diplomate. Sa beauté aussi saisissante que surprenante cachait en fait une femme qui n'aimait guère tourner autour du pot et qui était plus que dévouée à celle qu'elle était charger de protéger. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Cagalli en fait sur certains points…

Ses pensées revenant vers celle qu'il gardait comme autrefois, Asran tourna instinctivement sa tête vers elle. Elle avait reprit du poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais pas assez. Elle était toujours trop maigrichonne et les couleurs n'étaient pas encore pleinement revenu sur son visage. Toute la soirée ils avaient tous attendu l'entré de la dirigeante d'Orb, et toute la soirée il s'était demandé dans quel état elle serait. Son arrivée fut fracassante. Belle, altière, arborant fièrement les couleurs de son pays , personne n'avait pu la manquer, d'autant que le rouge de sa robe ne passait pas inaperçu. Elle était …magnifique. Elle faisait plus…femme. Même Lacus avait conservé ses traits de jeune fille. Mais Cagalli, elle, avait pris un sacré coup de vieux. Il y avait quelques mois l'énergie lui avait cruellement fait défaut, mais aujourd'hui elle semblait avoir récupéré cette force qu'elle avait lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée. Du moins c'était ce qu'il s'était dit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse dans ses bras. Quelle peur elle lui avait fait. Le médecin avait dit qu'il s'agissait de surmenage mais compte tenu de ses antécédents médicaux il fallait quand même rester attentif. Il s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait demandé de convaincre Cagalli d'alléger son train de vie, puisque tout le monde avait échoué échouer jusque là. Mais Asran doutait d'y parvenir. Cagalli était d'un naturel très têtue et lorsqu'il s'agissait de sacrifice pour son pays elle était prête à bien des extrémités. Il n'était que trop bien placé pour le savoir…

Lors de son premier retour à Orb juste après la fin des combats, Asran avait souhaité mettre les choses au point avec la jeune femme. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne reviendrait pas auprès d'elle, mais avant toutes choses il avait voulu savoir ce que Elle, elle voulait. Ce fut une épreuve pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il en résulta de cette conversation qu'ils étaient désormais bel et bien séparés. Elle lui avait dit que ses sentiments pour lui n'avait pas changés mais qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le retenir de force auprès d'elle. Aussi devait elle faire un choix. Et elle avait choisi. Son pays passerait avant eux. En larme elle avait ajouté qu'elle aurait tellement aimé être celle qui lui aurait offert la paix, le bonheur et une nouvelle famille, mais que malheureusement, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui offrir c'est de vivre dans un monde en paix. C'était pour lui et pour tout le monde qu'elle se battrait. Asran était ressorti du manoir Atha le cœur lourd et les épaules tombantes en songeant qu'il aurait du être d'un meilleur secours pour elle, qu'il n'avait pas su la soutenir, qu'il n'était peut être pas celui qui était fait pour elle. Les points serrés et résigné il avait alors rejoint les Plants et le service de Lacus. Choisissant volontairement de rester dans l'ombre, il avait alors déclaré à Lacus , Kira et Meyrin ,qui était devenue à ce moment là la secrétaire particulière de la jeune médiatrice, qu'il veillerait à ce qu'ils puissent disposer d'informations sûres. Trop aigri et dégouté de n'avoir pas su être plus clairvoyant au cours de la deuxième guerre, Asran s'était investit à fond dans son travail d'investigation et de recherche d'informations. Les données officielles passaient par Meyrin, Isack et Kira avant d'arriver à Lacus, mais cette dernière ne pouvait se contenter du seul versant officiel. Aussi avait-il pris sur lui de s'occuper de l'officieux, aidant Dearka de temps à autres dans ses « missions ».Il appris à connaître le monde de l'ombre et s'était investit cœur et âme dans sa tâche afin de ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs…Mais un jour, alors qu'il rentrait de mission, Kira en personne était venu le trouver pour lui annoncer que Cagalli venait d'être admise en urgence à l'hôpital central d'Orb et en secret. Sa vie était en danger. Un vent de panique avait alors soufflé dans sa tête. En danger ? A quel point ? Mais il n'avait eu vent d'aucun complot, d'aucun contrat sur la tête de Cagalli. Les menaces qu'ils avaient étudiées avec Lacus et Kira n'étaient pas sérieuses selon eux. Avait-il mal fait son travail ? Encore une fois n'avait-il pas su ouvrir les yeux ?

Ce n'est que dans la navette les emmenant sur Terre, que lui, Kira et Lacus (et dans le plus grand secret) purent en apprendre d'avantage par Miriallia : Cagalli avait été admise en urgence pour une hémorragie interne. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un attentat mais d'un ulcère gastro-duodénal, pour leur plus grande surprise. Il apprirent alors que la jeune présidente souffrait depuis quelques temps de douleurs abdominales , mais passant les affaires d'État avant sa santé elle n'avait pas pris le temps de consulter son médecin. Résultat: l'ulcère était devenu perforant et comme il était étendu , il était à l'origine d'une hémorragie digestive massive. Cagalli , alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle , avait été prise de violentes douleurs et s'était mise à vomir de grande quantité de sang. Nissaya l'avait alors immédiatement faite conduire aux urgences.

A leur arrivée il durent attendre son réveil. Les chirurgiens avaient apparemment réussi à stopper l'hémorragie et avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu pour l'estomac de la jeune femme. Plus tard ils leur avaient expliqué que leur présidente menait une vie qui ne pouvait que fragiliser son corps. Miriallia d'ailleurs en témoigna. Cagalli faisait fi de sa santé. Son sommeil et son appétit était complètement délaissés au profit de son travail. Vivant dans un stress permanent, les max de tête apparurent également et l'aspirine qu'elle prenait en doses astronomiques avait considérablement lésé son estomac. Bref pour sa santé et pour sa vie il fallait que la jeune fille trouve le moyen d'alléger son quotidien.

Asran se souvenait encore du moment où ils avaient enfin pu la voir. Blanche comme un linge, frêle, amaigrie et considérablement épuisées. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle avait rapetissée tellement elle paraissait minuscule dans son lit. Et sa voix, d'ordinaire si énergique, elle était quasi inaudible. Asran s'était alors rarement senti aussi impuissant et en colère aussi. Son pays, elle avait déjà tant sacrifié pour son pays, mais il ne la laisserait pas sacrifier sa vie pour son pays.

Kira et Lacus furent les premiers à la voir, tandis que lui attendait derrière la porte. Il l'avait entendu demandé des nouvelles d'à peu près tout le monde. Elle avait demandé à son frère si lui est Lacus étaient enfin passés aux choses sérieuses et elle leur avait même demandé comment lui et Meyrin se portaient. Il fut surpris de l'entendre associé son nom à celui de Meyrin mais il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il entendit sa réaction quand Kira lui annonça qu'il était venu avec eux et qu'il attendait pour entrer. A travers le minuscule carré vitré de la porte, il vit les yeux fatigués de la jeune femme reprendre leur couleur flamboyante pour aussitôt se remplirent de larmes. Il l'entendit dire qu'elle était désolée, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie comme ça…Il n'insista pas. Il préféra encaisser et la laisser se reposer. Il avait encore le temps de la voir. Deux jours plus tard alors qu'elle s'était reposée. Il s'était décider à aller la voir. Il avait craint la voir s'effondrer en larmes mais il faut croire qu'elle s'était préparée. Il discutèrent de choses et d'autres sans que Cagalli ne s'effondre. Les jours passèrent puis les semaines. Tout trois restèrent auprès de la jeune présidente qui avait du renoncer temporairement à ses fonctions qu'elle confia à Miriallia et Kisaka, tandis que Lacus avait confié les siennes à Meyrin et Ysack.

C'est au cours de cette période qu'il appris à connaître Nissaya-san. Et tout les trois l'espace de quelques temps purent goutter à nouveau à une vie plus ou moins tranquille, où il n'y avait plus de présidente ni de médiatrice. Juste un couple d'amoureux et deux amis qui étaient bien plus proche que des amis. A une certaine époque, lorsque Cagalli abandonnait sa fonction pour venir rendre visite à son frère, à Lacus et aux orphelins, les choses se déroulaient à peu près de la même manière, sauf que le couple n'était plus le même. Tout trois connurent des moments de nostalgies surtout lorsque Nissaya leur emmena les orphelins, qu'ils n'avaient guère pu voir et ce depuis trop longtemps. Mais la paisible convalescence de la petit blonde prit fin lorsqu'une nouvelle tragique leur parvint aux oreilles: le dirigeant du Royaume de Scandinavie , qui avait tant soutenu Cagalli au cours de la dernière guerre et qui croyait profondément en les idéaux Atha, était mort . L'un des plus grands appuis

d'Orb n'était plus et cela pouvait entraîner de grands changements politiques. Contraintes malgré elle à revenir sur le devant de la scène, les deux jeunes filles reprirent leur fonctions. Lacus et Kira partirent après des au revoir et des recommandations à n'en plus finir de la part de Lacus, mais Asran quant à lui préféra rester encore quelques temps auprès de Cagalli. Il lui tenait à cœur de la soutenir alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la politique précocement. Mais il lui fallut partir , car son rôlr était de récolter des informations et Lacus allait en avoir besoin maintenant qu'un successeur avait été désigner pour le Royaume scandinave.

Asran n'avait pas oublié les circonstances de son départ. Cagalli, qui avait été particulièrement touchée par son attitude et ses actes envers elle, avait souhaité le remercier. Elle lui avait tendu une mallette, dans laquelle il eu la surprise de découvrir une petite cape frappée aux armoiries Atha. Saran pour avoir vécu auprès d'elle pendant deux ans savait ce que cela signifiait, de même qu'il savait que les papiers que contenait également cette mallette; lui permettrait de venir sur Orb aussi librement qu'il le souhaiterait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait fait pour elle durant sa convalescence et qu'elle avait été heureuse de pouvoir le revoir. Elle avait ajouter qu'elle lui confiait cette mallette en tout confiance et que parce qu'il avait été la pour elle , elle voulait être là pour lui à l'avenir si jamais il avait besoin de quoi que se soit.

Asran se souvenait encore de ses paroles : « Tu ne vis plus ici à présent. Mais tu sais durant les deux années où tu as vécu avec moi au palais, je voulais que mon pays devienne un nouveau foyer pour toi. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce que tu m'as dit une fois. Tu m'avais confié , ce qui est super rare, qu'à la mort de ta mère tu avais eu le sentiment de perdre en même tant qu'elle: ta famille et ton foyer. J'aurais…j'aurais voulu pourvoir te donner une famille et un nouveau foyer, mais si …si tu pouvais voir en Orb …au moins …un point de chute…j'en serais contente. ». Gênée par la situation, elle avait ajouté qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il oublie que malgré sa fonction elle ferait tout ce qui en son pouvoir pour lui venir en aide si jamais un jour il venait la voir.

Profondément touché par les paroles de la jeune femme, Asran n'avait su bégayer qu'un bizarre merci. Amusée par les rougeurs naissantes sur les pommettes de l'ancien pilote, Cagalli obéit à une impulsion et déposa un simple baiser sur sa joue droite et murmura: « Non c'est à moi de te remercier. ». Puis ce fut au tour d'Asran d'obéir à une impulsion prenant la demoiselle dans ses bras il lui demanda: « Cagalli jure-moi que dorénavant tu prendras soin de toi…. ».Surprise elle ne sut que lui répondre il s'éloigna d'elle mais tout en la tenant ferment par les épaules et en la regardant droit dans les yeux il ajouta : « Promet le moi Cagalli. Promet moi que tu ne risquera plus ta vie pour ton pays. Il y a une limite aux sacrifices que tu peux faire ..

-Mais c'est pas tes oignons ça et.., bégaya-t-elle touchée mais piquée au vif.

-Promets-le moi…Je ne veux pas te voir mourir … je…je ne le supporterais pas.

Rougissante à son tour elle ne put que dire :

-Asran , je…

-Promets-le moi.

Il dit cela en accentuant sa prise sur elle. Mais elle se dégagea, l'air passablement déboussolée.

-Ne me regardes pas comme ça Asran…C'est comme…comme avant…Ça me fait mal.

Des larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Et Asran su, à ce moment précis, qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier et qu'il les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle n'avait pas disparus. Alors que Cagalli luttait pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même, Asran la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et, sans la moindre hésitation, déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Émue , surprise, elle se laissa aller. Néanmoins le fait de sentir sa main remonter vers sa poitrine sous sa veste l'étonna et la fit interrompre le baiser. La regardant droit les yeux il ajouta : « Je n'ai pas oublié Cagalli…Et toi non plus. » sur ses dernières paroles il lui montra ce que sa main avait saisi en remontant sous sa veste: la pierre d'Haumea et la bague qu'il lui avait offerte qu'elle avait enfilée sur la cordelette de son collier.

Asran déposa alors un baiser sur le front de la jeune présidente et se dirigea vers l'hélicoptère qui l'emmènerait à l'astroport, une lourde sensation de déjà vu lui étreignant le cœur. Alors que l'hélicoptère s'élevait dans les airs il se pencha et vit Cagalli se tenant à l'endroit précis où l'engin se tenait avant son décollage. Mais ce que Asran ne put voir , ce furent les larmes qui perlèrent sur ses joues.

La voix de Cagalli qui murmurait dans son sommeil le sortit alors de sa rêverie et le ramena à la réalité…

Prochains chapitres:

Chapitre 6 : Une nuit hors du temps…partie 3 (promis juré c'est la dernière)

Chapitre 7 : Lénore et Via : les jumelles

Voila mes petits loups me voila de retour en cette nouvelle année.

Et tout d'abord : MES MEILLEURS VŒUX A TOUS.

A Petite saki et Fatima : Merci à vous de m'encourager, ça fait super plaisir. Arigatoooooooooo. Pourquoi Cagalli était-elle furieuse ? Ah ça tu le sauras dans la troisième et dernière partie de Une nuit hors du temps. Héhé …un peu de patience…

Bisous tous

Mi-chan


End file.
